Together Forever
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: Rachel and Quinn met at the age of five. They became best friends, and do everything together, even getting kidnapped. They must deal with their growing emotions toward each other and the possibility of never seeing their families again. Fluff for the first eleven chapters. Uploaded: Fourth Grade II. Review please!
1. Kindergarten

_**Kindergarten**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger**  
**Words: 2,022**  
**Chapters: (1/40)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass!**  
**Author's Notes: Editing it.**

* * *

Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray were five when they became the best of friends. They did everything together. They were both ten when they were taken from their homes, their families and friends.

Rachel Barbra Berry had two fathers Hiram and LeRoy Berry, and an older brother, Noah 'Puck' Berry, who was a year older than her. They were the best of friends for a while, and Rachel's only friend for the first five years of her life. They were a close Jewish family. Rachel, at a young age, started dreaming of her future. She was a huge fan of Broadway and couldn't wait to be on stage and sing her heart out. She knew she would be there someday.

Lucy Quinn Fabray had her parents, Russell and Judy Fabray, an older sister, Frannie Fabray, who was ten years older, and her twin brother, Sam Fabray, who was a good ten minutes older. They were a Christian family, but they weren't as close as they could have been. They had dinner together, but each of them were doing their own things. She just wanted to be with her brother, who were each other's best friend, and make her father proud. She knew her father expected a lot out of her, even at a young age. He didn't push her older siblings as much as he pushed her. She was just a kid, barely starting school, she didn't think of her future. She just didn't want to. She just wanted to live in the moment. Think about today.

Lucy and Rachel were five and just starting kindergarten. It was the first day, and all the small five year olds were nervous about making new friends. They were in the same class, and sat next to each other. They sat in a table with Sam, a blonde girl with clear blue eyes, an Asian with black hair, and a pale white boy with brown hair. On the table next to them was a Latina with brown hair, a boy with glasses and brown hair, an Asian girl, a black girl, a really tall boy, and a hefty brown haired girl. Puck was in the first grade class, which Rachel was saddened about.

"I want all of you guys to talk to each other. Tell the group your name, what you like, what you don't like, and what you want to be when you grow up," the teacher told them.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I like clothes. I don't like dirt. I want to be a singer," the pale boy said, smiling at the other five kids. Rachel grinned, wanting the same thing.

"My name is Brittany Pierce. I like cats. I don't like books. I want to be a dancer," the blonde girl said, smiling.

"I like dancing, too," the Asian boy exclaimed. "I'm Michael Chang, but I like Mike. I like dancing. I don't like working that much."

"I'm Sam Fabray. I like playing outside. I don't like reading. I like being with my twin. Always want to be with her. I don't care what I am," the blonde boy said, smiling at his sister.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I like stars. I don't like mean people. I want to be a singer and on Broadway," she said, grinning at everyone.

"My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I like drawing. I don't like being alone. I just want to grow up with my twin," the smallest blonde whispered, looking at the table.

Rachel smiled at the girl sitting next to her. The blonde looked scared. She was nervous and just comfortable with her brother. The brunette didn't want her to be scared so she grabbed her hand. Sam got the other one, and Lucy blushed. She wasn't used to having people, with the exception of Sam, pay any attention to her. She laced her fingers with Rachel's and didn't let go. They stayed like that until it was time to go to their break time. Lucy pulled Rachel with her wherever she went. Sam, and his new friend Mike, would follow, smiling. He wanted his little sister, his twin to be happy. He knew his sister was different. She was special to him. He cared for no one but her, even at a young age.

Rachel took Lucy, Sam, and Mike to her older brother. She wanted him to meet her new friends. She was happy. She didn't make any friends as she was growing up. Other kids thought she was weird, even if they were four or younger. Puck wanted to meet her friends, and see if they were good enough. He wanted to see if he approved or not, because that was his job as the big brother, just as he was raised to do.

"Noah, this is Lucy and Sam Fabray, and Mike Chang," Rachel told her older brother, jumping in place. "Guys, this is Noah, my brother."

"Puck," he said, he didn't like being called Noah, and only let Rachel call him that. He saw Lucy smile at the jumping brunette, and knew those kids meant well. He trusted them. He nodded and started talking to the two boys.

Soon, all the kids had to go back to class. The teacher decided to put the children in groups of six, and let them talk to others. There were thirty-six students. There were six sections, and each section had a word. The children were to talk about what the word was about. Of course, since thirty-four of the students couldn't read, the teacher explained what the word was and gave an example. The six words were 'color', 'animal', 'food', 'subject', 'family', and 'friends'.

"Everyone, get a partner," the teacher told the students. She watched all the children go to someone.

The Latina, Santana Lopez partnered up with Brittany. The really tall boy, Finn Hudson chose the boy with glasses Artie Abrams. Kurt and the black girl, Mercedes Jones became partners. The Asian girl, Tina Cohan-Chang and the hefty girl Lauren Zizes were together, even though Tina was scared. Sam was conflicted between Mike and his twin. His choice got easier when Rachel wanted to be paired up with Lucy. Once he saw Lucy was okay, he chose to team up with Mike.

Rachel, Lucy, Finn, Artie, Santana, and Brittany were a group. The other six were in another. They had to start at the color section.

"My favorite color is pink," Rachel started off, grabbing Lucy's hand.

Lucy blushed and looked down. "I like green."

"Blue is my color," Finn said.

"I like red," Santana said, in a bored tone.

"Me too," Brittany said, nodding and grinning.

"I like black," Artie told the group.

All of them just stood there. No one said anything. No one was comfortable. They also didn't know how to start a conversation. They just sat there until they had to move. They went to the food section.

"I like everything," Finn said, with a grin.

Three of them agreed.

"I don't eat meat," Rachel said, smiling.

"I like certain things," Lucy whispered, looking at the ground.

"Like what?" Rachel asked, her voice low.

Lucy shrugged. "I like pizza."

"Me too!" Brittany squealed jumping a bit. She just loved being with people.

Everyone smiled at the taller blonde; she was so full of energy. She was even more innocent then they were.

They all moved to the next section, family.

"I live with my mom and dad. It's just us," Artie said, looking around. He liked being an only child.

"I live with my mom. My dad is at war," Finn said, frowning. He missed his dad, and wanted him to come home.

"I have an older brother and my mama and papi," Santana told the group. She shrugged. Her brother was in college, so it was pretty much just her and her parents, but she didn't want to explain.

"I live with my mommy and daddy too," Brittany said, smiling widely.

"I live with my dad, daddy and brother," Rachel told the other kids.

"Dads? No mom?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't have a mom."

Lucy looked at the girl next to her. She smiled and gripped her hand. "I live with my mom, dad, brother, and sister."

"Can you have two dads?" Finn asked, confused. He didn't know that could happen. Everyone he met had a mom and a dad.

Rachel frowned, and said nothing. What was shocking about that?

"Yeah, that's normal," Lucy said, defending her new friend. She didn't like to see Rachel sad.

Rachel smiled. No one except Puck had protected her. It was a nice feeling, knowing someone would protect her in her class.

They went to the next section, animals.

"Dog," Finn said, smiling. It was the most obvious answer.

"I like cats," Brittany answered, grinning at everyone.

"Me too," Santana said, smiling at the blonde.

"I like bunnies," the other boy said.

"My favorite animal is a wolf," Rachel told the group. She shrugged.

"I'm into lions," Lucy whispered.

They talked about the animals, and why they were better. By the time they had to go to the next section, lions and wolves were winning. Because Lucy and Rachel knew how to read, they knew more than other kids their own age.

They went to the subject section, where only two of the six that knew any subject.

"I like math," Lucy whispered, swinging their hands.

All but one frowned. "What's that?"

"It's like numbers," she whispered, blushing. She was not one for attention.

"I like the arts," Rachel said, taking the attention from the shy blonde.

"Like drawing?" Artie asked, frowning.

Rachel shook her head. "It's singing and acting."

The four nodded. "You two are so weird," Santana muttered.

Both girls frowned. They didn't like being called weird. They were both just a little different.

The group was quiet. No one said anything. The teacher noticed and walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at all six children.

Lucy shrugged. She just wanted to leave. She didn't like what Santana said, but she's heard worse.

"Nothing," Rachel muttered.

It was time to switch. The teacher kept an eye on the quiet children. They were in the friends section. Unlike the other groups, they had yet to say anything.

She noticed how close the Latina and blonde were. As well as the brunette and shy blonde. It was cute.

No one said a single word in the group. Soon, they were at their table, and it was almost time to go home.

They were waiting for their parents, and just sat there. Puck entered the room and smiled at the teacher. She clinged at the sight of the boy. He made her class a living hell the year before. He made her age faster, and still haunted her in her dreams.

"What are you doing here Noah?" the older woman asked the six year old. He was like a demon child.

"I'm here to be with my sister and her friends," he said, smiling. He knew the teacher was afraid of him, and loved the feeling.

The teacher frowned. She thought the two Berrys had nothing in common except for last names. She hoped Rachel was nothing like her brother. She would retire early if that were the case, but she noticed the girl was quiet.

Soon, Rachel and Puck's fathers appeared. Puck ran to them, happy to leave the school. Unlike his sister, he hated a school.

"Bye," Rachel whispered, as she hugged her new best friend. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Lucy whispered in return. She didn't want to let go.

Rachel, Noah, and her fathers left, leaving the twins alone. They didn't say anything, as they waited for someone to pick them up.

Frannie entered the class, and Sam smiled. He stood up and walked to the door. Lucy didn't move. She was looking at the spot Rachel last sat on.

Sam took her hand and pulled her with him.

"She'll be back tomorrow," he told her.

Lucy smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait to see her the next day.


	2. Kindergarten II

_**Kindergarten II**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger**  
**Words: 2,027**  
**Chapters: (2/40)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, blah blah blah!**  
**Author's Notes: Editing it.**

* * *

Lucy was waiting for the smallest girl in their class to get to school and enter their class. She was bouncing on her seat, and gripping her twin's hand tighter. They weren't many students in their class yet, school didn't start for another hour. Lucy wanted to get to school early so she could spend time with the girl who had been her friend for a while. Her first new friend who made school to not seem as bad.

"Waiting for Rachel?" he asked, grinning at the girl next to her. They were sitting at their table. Sam was trying to draw with just one hand, but found it impossible. He didn't want to be at school, but he would do anything for his little sister.

Lucy nodded with a big smile. She didn't take her eyes from the door. "Yeah, I just wish she would come earlier."

Sam smiled and shook his head. His older sister rarely cared for them. She was busy with her high school drama, and didn't have time for her five year old twins. Their mother was always drinking, and was too drunk even pay attention to the youngest blondes. And when she did, she'd always said something mean. And their father was always pushing Lucy harder than he did to the other two. He made Lucy do more than she had to in school. At three, she was reading. She could skip grades, but she begged not to. He made Lucy love school, only because she was away from her father, and with another person who loved her for her.

Lucy was smiling like crazy when her best friend entered the class five minutes later. Rachel made her feel special, like nothing was wrong with her. Like she wasn't different. Like she wasn't as alone as she felt. She let go of her twin's hand, got off her chair, and ran to her friend. She gave her a hug and pulled her to sit next to her.

Lucy and Rachel talked about what they did the day before, as they always did for the last few months. Those months were the best of their lives.

"My daddy got me a new musical. It called Wicked. It has nineteen songs. He said we'll watch the play in New York some day. Maybe you and Sam can come with us," Rachel told her best friend.

"New York?" Lucy asked. She knew what it was, but why not there in Lima? She knew her dad wouldn't let her go, he might let Sam though. Lucy always had to be at home to study.

"Broadway, silly," Rachel told her, giggling. Lucy blushed. She loved Rachel's laugh. It always brightened her day. It always brought a smile to her face.

"What is it about?" Lucy asked, frowning. She had never heard of it. She knew some plays were books before, and wondered if it was book. If it was, she wouldn't mind reading it.

Rachel started explaining the story to Lucy, who was listening closely.

Sam just smiled. He only saw his twin happy when she was with Rachel, and he just wanted her to be happy. He knew this small burnette would change his sister for the better. He went to talk to his best friend, Mike, with a smile on his face.

Soon, all the small children were in the class. They sat down on their assigned tables, the tables they were in the first day of school. They started talking to each other. All of them were excited.

"Okay, get in a group of six, we are going to play a game," the teacher told the small children, who all smiled, after knowing each other for some times. The children were excited to play and win the price, which was always candy, unless one was allergic, and she would give them something else.

All of them hurried, trying to make a group, but a group of twelve students had made a pact. The twelve would stick together. Lucy wrote it with Rachel and both signed it along with Santana, Brittany, Finn, Artie, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Lauren, who was a little reluncted.

Rachel, Lucy, Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Kurt were a group. The other six were another group.

They sat in silence as they waited for the other groups formed. They were preparing for the game, knowing they would win. Six of the twelve always won, the other six always got second. It was always mixed up.

"Hey, Fish," Santana called, looking at the tallest boy in the class. She just loved getting under other's skins, except one person. She couldn't bug the blonde next to her. She had some sort of power over her, making her nice. She loved annoying Finn and Rachel. The former let himself. He was always scared, but the latter always fought back. The smaller brunette wouldn't let herself, especially when Lucy was involved. No one messed with Lucy when she was around. Santana respected Rachel for that, not that she would tell anyone. She would do the same for Brittany. The brunette would protect the blondes. They both knew it, it was what they had in common.

"My name is Finn," he muttered, looking at his hands. He didn't like Santana, she was always mean to him, and to everyone else except Brittany. He didn't like Lucy and Rachel much, because they always confused him. They said words he had never heard, or didn't know what they meant. Or they'd talk about books. Kurt creeped him out. Everyone else was okay.

"I don't care Fish," Santana snapped, glaring at him. She smiled inside seeing him sad.

"I like ducks. They are my favorite," Brittany said, smiling her innocent smile.

"I thought cats were your favorite?" Rachel asked, confused. She remembered Brittany telling them cats were her favorite.

"Yeah, cats are my favorite," she told the smallest child in the class, not knowing the point.

"But ducks?" the brunette asked even more confused.

"Are the best in the world," Brittany said smiling, thinking of a duck pond she found with her dad.

Rachel shook her head, confused. She gave up. That girl always confused her. The teacher gave the blonde shy girl sitting next to her a piece of paper, causing them to frown.

"Okay, I gave your groups a list of items. Who ever has the paper is team leader. You have to find the things. The first one to find everything will get candy," the teacher said, as Lucy blushed when the teacher said she would be team leader. "You have ten minutes to talk."

"Come on!" Brittany shouted, excited about the candy.

All the children huddled up in their groups as the team leaders told them what to do. Lucy was nervous, as she saw her team members staring at her expectingly.

"So, um, Finn, you uh got the book, 'Red Riding Hood' and the uh, football. K-Kurt, you got the um, trophy and s-stuffed animal, it's a l-lizard," Lucy whispered, her voice wavering and not looking at anyone. Her face was red, she was sweating, and shaking.

"Let me do it," Santana said, ripping the paper from Lucy's hand. She looked over the list. She was about to assign the itmes when Rachel appeared in front of her with a frown.

"No, let her do it," Rachel said, standing in front of her best friend, glaring at the Latina.

"What are you going to do about it, midget?" Santana asked, towering over the small Jewish girl, trying to scare her. No one told Santana Lopez what to do, no one!

"You don't want to know," Rachel said, glaring at the taller girl. She wasn't going to back down, not this time. Not when Lucy was involved.

The two girls had a stare down, while Lucy was worried. She didn't want her friend to get hurt over her. She didn't want anyone to fight. She just wanted to win the game.

Santana smirked. "I like you."

"But I don't like you," Rachel said, taking the paper away from Santana and gave it to Lucy.

Lucy, afraid the Latina would hurt her, tried to give out the jobs to the remaining members as quickly as she could. She just read the things down the list and told the next person it was their responsibility to get it.

"Alright, time is up. Ready, set, go," the teacher told them. All the small children ran to find their items.

Lucy's team had been disqualified thirty minutes into the game. The whole group glared at Santana, because she had pushed another student from getting the small globe from their list. The teacher did not condone voilence, causing Santana and the team she was in to be disqualified. Everyone was angry at her. She had ruined their chances of candy.

"I'm sorry, gosh," Santana muttered, her arms crossed over chest. She was tired of the silent treatment she was getting from every member of the team, even Brittany.

"We could have won! We just needed the planet, and we had everything on the list! But no, Santana Lopez just had to push Jacob just to get the globe, when there was two!" Rachel ranted, angry. Just then, Mike's team had found the last item on their list. Their team was celebrating, while Lucy's was glaring at the Latina.

They had four items over the second team. They had no way of losing, but Santana proved to them that they could. Rachel was angry. Brittany was sad. Finn and Kurt just wanted candy. Santana was indifferent. Lucy didn't know what to do. She knew Sam would share his candy with her, but she was afraid Rachel would do something reckless and get in a fight with Santana.

"Rachel, calm down, please," Lucy whispered to her friend, pulling her hand. She looked up at the singer with her big, innocent, hazel eyes.

Rachel looked at her friend and saw the worried look on her face. She couldn't let Lucy be worried, so she had to calm down.

"This isn't over, Lopez," she muttered, as she sat down.

Santana glared back. She didn't like the way the smaller girl talked to her. She wasn't going to deal with that.

It was break time, and the two best friends sat on the swings in the playground. They were watching the other children playing. Rachel watched Noah play with Sam, Mike, and Finn. Noah got along with those three boys. They had become great friends. Santana and Brittany were playing with a ball together. Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt were talking. And the other children were playing tag. Lauren was watching them too.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, swinging her feet. Lucy had been quiet for the last couple of minutes, and it was starting to bug her. She didn't want Lucy to be mad at her, it was just that Santana bugged her.

"Yeah, are you?" Lucy asked, looking at the sand, as she dug her feet inside. She didn't know why they were asking each other that. Nothing was wrong, nothing at all.

"I'm fine," the smaller girl muttered. She tried to swing a little higher.

Lucy nodded. "We'll be friends forever right?" Her voice just above a whisper. "You'll never leave me?"

"Of course Lucy. We'll be friends for the rest of our lives. I'll never leave you," Rachel said, jumping off the swing and walking to her blonde friend.

"I love you Rachie," Lucy whispered, moving away from the swing and hugging her smaller friend.

"I love you too Lucy Q.," she muttered into her friends hair.

"Just Lucy," the blonde Christian muttered. Her mother would call her that, and she didn't want Rachel to be like her mother.

"But Quinn is a beautiful name, Quinnie, just like you" Rachel teased the taller girl.

"Th-thanks," the blushing girl said. Not many people complimented her, and she was shy when people did.

The bell rang and both girls walked to their class, knowing nothing could ever break their friendship. Nothing in the whole world. It would just make them stronger.


	3. First Grade

_**First Grade**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger**  
**Words: 2,005**  
**Chapters: (3/40)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, blah blah blah!**  
**Author's Notes: Editing it.**

* * *

One year. That's how long Lucy and Rachel had been best friends. They were now in first grade. They had the same first grade class, and sat together again that year. They were inseparable. Santana had put up quite a fight for the teacher to let their small group sit together. The teacher decided to accept it, only if Santana and her group had sat in the front row so the teacher could keep a eye on them. The Latina didn't care as long as she sat with the innocent blond, as well as her exclusive set of friends. Their group from the previous year had been separated. From left to right, Tina sat in the end; Mike sat next to her, than Sam, Lucy, Rachel, Santana, and lastly Brittany. Finn, Artie, Lauren, Kurt, and Mercedes were in another class.

"Okay, now class I want you to open your books to page 23 and do problems 1 to 30. We'll go over it in half an hour," the teacher told them, as she wrote it on the board. They were an hour into class, and the teacher had taught them a lesson that they would need to do the problems. Brittany and Sam were daydreaming. Tina was listening. Mike and Santana were looking around. Rachel was writing notes. Lucy was drawing, having learned what was being taught. She had learned many things the year before. Her father had bought her a set of books and had expected for her to read them. She self-taught herself.

Lucy opened her book and started working on the problems quickly and quietly. She finished quickly, and turned to help her older brother, who had problems with math, as well as science, English, and history. He had problems in all of the subjects. Lucy explained the lesson in a way she knew Sam would understand. When Lucy decided to let Sam do a problem alone, she looked up to see Mike and Tina work quietly, separately. Santana was helping Brittany, and Rachel was looking ahead in the book. Lucy smiled and shook her head, looking at the problem Sam did to see if he did it right, or to correct him if he didn't.

Soon their whole row was done, while the rest of their class was still working. Their roll had three intelligent students, two who were math wizards. They had two semi smart students. And two who had to get a little help, or a lot of help. Sam and Brittany had problems with words and reading. They had a harder time to read something.

"Psst," Rachel heard from the seat next to her, on her right. She knew who it was and decided to ignore her. "Hey midget." Rachel rolled her eyes at the whisper. "Berry!"

"What do you want Lopez?" Rachel whispered back, angrily as well as annoyed. She glared at the Latina sitting next to her, knowing Santana just wanted to annoy the Jewish girl. All of their kindergarten year, their teacher had to stop many fights between the two of them. Santana just loved fights, especially with Rachel. She had even fought with Lucy, but had lost that fight. She had learned to never fight with the blonde, unless she wanted to get her ass kicked.

Santana had pushed Rachel down that day. Rachel had corrected Santana earlier that day, and the Latina did not like it. The smaller brunette fell onto the cement floor and scraped her knee. She had tears in her eyes, as the blood oozed out of the scrap. Santana laughed, while Brittany was frowning. Lucy, having enough of Santana hurting Rachel, pushed Santana back. The Latina did not like it, not one bit. She pushed back. Soon, Santana and Lucy were rolling on the ground, punching, scratching, and pulling. Lucy got the upper hand and was punching Santana in the face, not hard enough to break anything, just to hurt her. The teacher needed help to separate them. Lucy was punished when she got home, she never fought after that, not that anyone wanted to be her opponent.

"Your girlfriend is glaring at me," she whispered, smiling at the girl behind the small girl. She gave Lucy wave, and winked at her. Santana tried to annoy Lucy, but not enough for the blond to hurt her again. She still had nightmares.

"She's not my girlfriend," Rachel whispered back, not looking at either of the girls, but at the book in front of her. She didn't know why that word gave her butterflies.

"Sanny, look I drew a duck," Brittany squealed next to her, holding up her paper with a big blue duck drawn over all her class work.

"That looks amazing, Britt," Santana said, turning her attention to her best friend. She started to talk to her, forgetting about Rachel and Lucy.

Rachel shook her head and turned around. She looked at Lucy, and saw her playing Hangman with Sam. She had a smile that lit up her whole face. Rachel loved that smile, which she only got when she was with Sam, Rachel, Puck, and Mike. It always caused Rachel to smile as well.

Lucy looked up and smiled at the girl next to her, before going back to her game with her older brother. _AM A_D L_Y ARE A_E_OME, was on the page, with a head, body, and one leg on the drawing of the man. "S?"

Soon, all the students were done with the work and the teacher gave them the work, after telling them to switch papers with someone. Lucy, Rachel, Mike, and Santana had gotten none of the problems incorrect. Tina and Sam only got one wrong, and Brittany drew on hers, making it harder to read her responses. But she only got two wrong, after ten minutes of the teacher trying to see what the blonde had tried to write.

"Who knew Santana Lopez was actually smart. I thought you were too cool to be smart? I'm shock you know things other than fighting," Rachel teased, smirking. Lucy giggled next to her. Santana didn't like to be seen as smart, saying it ruined her tough image.

"Shut up Midget," Santana muttered, not liking the fact that Rachel was teasing her. The students turned to the page the teacher told them to from their English textbook.

Rachel giggled at Santana's frown. It was revenge for the teasing. Soon, they read what they had to, except Brittany who drew ducks on the page. Santana quietly read the story to the blue-eyes blond. She would explain what she read. Rachel and Lucy took turns reading, with Sam silently listened, as he tried to read along. Tina and Mike read to themselves, both too shy speak to each other.

Soon, it was break time and all the children went out to the courtyard. Lucy and Rachel sat under a tree, watching the other children play. Rachel smiled at her brother, as he played with her friends. Santana and Brittany went to sit next to them, and shared snacks.

"Do you want my juice?" Brittany asked Santana, holding her juice box. It was orange flavored.

Santana shook her head. "Mami packed you a sandwich, Britt. She packed you guys some too," she told Rachel and Lucy. Rachel had had the chance to meet Mrs. Lopez. It was after one of their fights, and Santana's mother came to pick her up. Rachel apologized, and Mrs. Lopez fell in love with the small girl. Soon, Santana's mother would ask about her, and Lucy, even though she had never met her. Mrs. Lopez wanted to meet the small blond, but she never got a chance too. She almost did, after Lucy and Santana's fight, but Lucy's parents had picked her up first.

"Tell her thank you for me," Rachel told the Hispanic girl. Lucy nodded, as she took the sandwich.

"Yeah, whatever," Santana muttered. They ate in silence. They also watched all the kids in the playground.

Finn walked up to them. He smiled at three of the four girls, slightly afraid of Santana.

"Do you guys want to play kickball with us?" he asked, looking at his shoes. He always got shy around them, afraid they could hurt them. Everyone knew of the fights between Rachel and Santana, especially with Lucy.

Rachel looked at Lucy, who shrugged. Lucy liked playing sports.

"Yes!" Brittany squealed, standing up and pulling her Latina best friend with her.

Lucy giggled and followed them. She pulled Rachel with her. Fourteen children stood there, ready to be divided into teams. They split them up into two groups. Santana, Brittany, Lucy, Rachel, Puck, Finn, and Artie were in one group. In the other were Lauren, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike, and Puck's new friend, Matt Rutherford.

They played for the remainder of the time, and ended the game in a tie. Santana was complaining about the tie. Santana only liked winning. Rachel and Lucy were holding hands into class; Lucy was hyped up from the game. Sam and Mike were laughing and joking about the people who missed the ball, and the ones who fell down. Rachel fell down a couple of times, more than the other players combined. She didn't get hurt.

Rachel laid her head on Lucy's shoulder, and closed her eyes, as the teacher put a video on a science lesson they were learning that week. She kept hearing giggling. She opened her eyes and saw Brittany and Santana whispering quietly, their heads close together. Rachel smiled and turned her head to the girl she was leaning her head on.

"This movie is so boring," Lucy muttered her eyes barely staying opened. They were barley ten minutes into the film. She was resting her head on her arms. She was on the verge of sleeping.

Rachel chuckled quietly at Lucy's sleepy voice. She nodded as well, feeling the same. Both of their eyes started to droop.

Sam looked at his sister and the girl he was starting to see as a sister. They were whispering with a sleepy look on their faces. Sam wanted to laugh at them; because that was one look he had never seen on his sister. He saw both girls close their eyes and fall asleep. He turned to his other side, and smiled at his friend.

"You like Tina," Sam whispered to Mike. The Asian boy blushed. Tina had fallen asleep next to him, and Sam found Mike staring at her face. Sam felt it was his job to make fun of his best friend.

"N-no I don't. She's a girl. Girls have cooties," he whispered back, looking back at the girl next to her. He was trying to not blush, but he felt warmer and warmer as the time passed.

"You like her. Mike and Tina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Sam was interrupted when Mike punched him on his shoulder, "ow! What was that for?".

"Shh," Mike hissed, glaring at his best friend. He wanted his to shut up, and to leave him alone. He didn't want to be made fun off. He looked around and noticed that no one was paying attention.

The teacher stopped the video, and turned on the light, waking up the sleeping children, three who were Rachel, Lucy, and Tina.

"Okay students, the bell is going to ring in about five minutes, so I have some field trip slips I want your parents to sign. We are going to the museum. We will be there all day, so if you want to go you'll have to bring them back tomorrow or as soon as possible. The field trip will going to be next Friday," she told them.

The students put the piece of paper in their small back packs and got ready for the bell and to go home. Once it rang, they all ran out, to wait for their parents to pick them up. For the first time, Lucy and Rachel would be able to hang out outside of school.


	4. First Grade II

_**First Grade II**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger**  
**Words: 2,010**  
**Chapters: (4/30)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and I'm just playing with the characters.**  
**Author's Notes: Last edited chapter. Shall be write new chapters soon.**

* * *

Rachel and Lucy were sitting on some stairs in front of the school. They were waiting for all the parents to drop off their children to go to their fieldtrip. All of the small children were excited. It was their first fieldtrip, and they were all happy and talking. The teacher had asked for some parents to go with them, to take care of the children. The fieldtrip was to a dinosaur museum, a place most children had never seen, but had heard of. Soon all the children had arrived and the teacher was taking roll. All the children had to pair up and form a two file line. Santana and Brittany stood behind Rachel and Lucy. Behind them were Mike and Sam. Behind them was Tina with Sugar Motta. They all headed out.

"Calm down," Lucy whispered to her best friend. She noticed the brown eyed girl kept looking back every few seconds, watching the Latina walking behind her. At first Lucy found it extremely funny to see her friend scared, but then it was not as funny.

"How can I? Santana is right behind me," Rachel whispered back. That week, Santana had started to play pranks on the smaller brunette. It was revenge for the teasing the small brunette had done.

Once, Rachel and Lucy were running around, playing tag with other students, when Santana appeared out of nowhere with a balloon. Rachel froze, as Santana threw the balloon onto the ground in front of her. Rachel squealed as the balloon popped and water flew everywhere. It covered her in water, as Santana ran away laughing. Rachel didn't tell on her, even though they knew who it was. All the teachers had been warned about the two of them.

The Jewish girl had become paranoid, and thought Santana had an ulterior motive of walking behind her. Santana could do anything to her, push her on the street, trip her, anything. For a six year old, Santana was pretty deadly. She could never be too careful around the Latina.

"She's not going to do anything to you, not while I'm around. I'll protect you Rach," Lucy assured her, as they stopped at the stoplight. She wrapped her arm around the small Berry. She turned and glared at Santana, who in return gave her a little wave.

They made it to the museum in no time. In front of them, stood a fossilized Tyrannosaurus Rex. All the children craned their head up to see it. It has huge, even bigger compared to their small bodies. They were all fascinated by the bones.

"Imagine dinosaurs still lived now?" Rachel asked the blond girl, while their teacher told them about what they would be doing that day. Rachel and Lucy paid no attention to the teacher, as they stared at the dinosaur. Lucy was jumping with excitement.

"That would be so cool!" the blonde's brother answered, sound so excited. He had always found an interest on non-existing creatures. Especially ones that looked deadly. Rachel blushed a little upon hearing his voice and smiled at the male Fabray, and only Lucy noticed.

The children were split up in small groups, so they could see the museum better. Lucy was excited to show Rachel her favorite dinosaurs and things. She had been to the museum with her older sister, and knew the place like the back of her hand. Her sister was suppose to baby-sit her one day, while Sam was sick, and Lucy needed to be distracted, so Frannie took her to the museum, but her boyfriend was there and she forgot about her sister, leaving her to do whatever she wanted. Lucy decided to look around and see what the place had to offer. A few hours later, Frannie ran looking for her, thinking she was lost or worse, but instead the small four year old was following a tour, listening to what was bring said. Although Frannie would never admit it, Lucy looked adorable with the older people. She was in front of the tour. Her eyes were shining with excitement.

Lucy had gone to the museum any chance she took. The workers knew her already, and always loved having her in their tour shifts. Her sister loved taking her there because she got to spend alone time with her boyfriend, or hang out with her friends. She never paid any attention to her youngest sister. She knew where to find the younger Fabray.

"Come on!" Lucy said as she pulled her friend to the triceratops. She wanted to show Rachel the vegan dinosaur that was just like her. She told the brunette all about that dinosaur.

While the students got a tour from the adults, only the chosen six got a special tour from Lucy. She was in her zone, meaning that her fear of being in the spot light was gone. She wasn't shy or nervous. She was brave, and having the time of her life. No one could have disturbed her from giving her friends the best tour, not even Santana's comments.

Rachel followed her everywhere, especially when they had to get their lunches and eat. Rachel didn't eat the school food. Her daddy always made her food for her and Lucy. Lucy didn't eat school food either, but her parents didn't make her food. The two girls sat under a tree, outside the museum. There was a small park, with benches. A bunch of the kids ran to the benches, even Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mike, and Tina. Lucy went to sit on the ground under a tree, not far from the teacher, and Rachel followed her.

"I liked your tour better. It was nicer than those adults," Rachel told her companion, as she ate her salad. Lucy had a sandwich and blushed at the compliment. She looked at the sandwich and not her friend.

"Thank you," the blushing blond said. She took a bit from her sandwich and offered some to her friend. The sandwich was tuna, and Rachel glared at her.

They sat there and ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Every once in a while Lucy would throw bits of foods to birds.

"You shouldn't feed the birds Quinnie," Rachel told her friend, when Lucy threw a fourth piece of bread at the flock of birds.

Lucy glared at her friend. She didn't like her middle name. No one called her Quinn, and didn't want to be called like that. She only let Rachel call her that at times, because it made her happy. "Why?"

"The birds can attack you, that's why" Rachel told her, as if it was obvious.

"No they won't" Lucy told her, trying to defend herself. She didn't know why the birds would attack her. They didn't have a reason to.

"What if you have no more bread and they want more? They'll attack you," Rachel told her, keeping an eye on the birds, who were looking around for more food.

"I don't know," Lucy whispered, realizing that Rachel had a point. Lucy smirked and got a stone. She threw it at the birds and they flew away in fear.

"Lucy!" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes wide. Lucy grinned. "You could have hurt a bird! That was not nice!" She couldn't believe Lucy would do that. Lucy laughed as she bumped Rachel with her shoulder. Rachel could never be made at Lucy, so she let it go.

"I wish I could fly away," Lucy muttered, watching the birds fly away. She imagined leaving her parents and following the birds to where they go. She wondered how it would be if she was able to do that. She knew it would be an adventure, she also wondered if Rachel would go with her. She couldn't leave her best friend behind.

"Me too," Rachel whispered. After a few minutes, she turned to her best friend. "We'll be friends forever right?"

"Forever and ever," Lucy told her, as she watched her brother play tag with her friends. She smiled. When she entered kindergarten, she was scared she was not going to make any friends, but she was dead wrong. She made amazing friends that year.

"And the others? They'll be our friends forever too, right?" Rachel asked, also looking at her friends.

"All of us will be friends Rach, nothing can separate us," Lucy told her, not knowing what the future held.

She turned to see Rachel looking at her brother as well. She remembered Rachel blushing every time Sam was around. When he would talk to her, Rachel turned into a blushing and stuttering mess. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized that Rachel had a crush on her twin! "Rachel and Sam sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she sang.

"Lucy," Rachel said, trying to get her to be quiet. She didn't want anyone to hear her, especially Sam and Santana. If Santana heard, her life would be over. Santana will never leave her alone and that would be horrible. And if Sam heard, that would be a disaster, she would be horrified.

"First comes—" Rachel put her hand over Lucy's mouth as the blond continued singing. All Rachel could hear was Lucy's mumbling the song. Rachel pushed Lucy onto the ground.

"Shhh," she told her, as she put all her weight on the taller girl. She needed to find a way to shut Lucy up, before anyone found out her secret.

"You like Sam," Lucy said, once she wrestled the brunettes hand off her mouth. She was giggling.

"No, I-I don't," Rachel stuttered, turning red, "he's a boy an-and he has cooties. B-boys are gross!"

Lucy laughed. "You like Sam, I know you do." She had found Rachel's secret.

"Okay, I do, but you like Noah," Rachel stated, staring at the blonde's reaction. She just said it to shut her up, but she didn't know if Lucy liked her older brother or not.

"Th-that's a lie," the blond said, blushing and looking at anything except the Jewish girl.

Rachel giggles. "Lucy and Noah sitting—" she didn't get to finished, because Lucy jumped on her. She straddled Rachel. She put her hands over Rachel's mouth, trying to keep her quiet. It was okay if she made fun of Rachel, but not the other way around.

"I don't like your brother," Lucy told her, her face red as a tomato. She didn't know if she liked Rachel's older brother or not, but she wasn't going to tell Rachel that. trying to keep her quiet. It was okay if she made fun of Rachel, but not the other way around. little didnt

Rachel laughed harder, as the Christian got redder.

"I-if you don't stop laughing, I'll tell Sam you like him," the blond told her friend.

Rachel sobered up upon hearing that. Lucy smirked and sat back.

"You like Noah, and I like Sam," Rachel muttered.

"Let's leave as that," Lucy responded.

Nothing was said for a few seconds. They just sat there, thinking of what they had just admitted.

Then, both just started laughing. They liked each other's sibling. They found it so funny. Later they ran to play with their friends, and Sugar who was joining their group. She sat behind Tina in their class. Sugar and her friend Rory were best friends, and they adored their group. Sugar and Tina became friend's, so they group decided to include Sugar and Rory. They had a meeting under the biggest tree in the school the next day on whether to let Sugar and Rory join their group or not. It was a debate, with pros and cons, and once it was decided, Puck would carve the names of the members of the group. There were sixteen names, and they knew it was going to grow. There were thirteen original members with three new ones. They were excited, they all wanted to be together as friends for the rest of their lives.

Lucy and Rachel would tease each other about their crushes at random moments. It was unknown to them the real reason why Rachel liked Sam, _Lucy's twin_, and Lucy liked Noah, _Rachel's brother_, was a big excuse they didn't know they were making.


	5. Second Grade

_**Second Grade**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger**  
**Words: 2,017**  
**Chapters: (5/40)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own jack.**  
**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, was editing the other chapters, making them longer. I am done editing. All the other chapters are now 2,000, without A/N things not part of the story. Reread them, because I added some things, like characters. On an unrelated note, yet its related, is Quintana going to happen? Cause that's going to make me happy! But if only it was Faberry.**

* * *

"Please," Rachel begged. She was begging her parents to let her have a birthday party. She wanted to invite Lucy and Sam, as well as her other friends. She still had a small crush on Sam, or so she thought.

Her house was had a big yard. It was big enough for a party. She could invite Lucy, Sam, Finn, Brittany, even Santana, who she became friends with. Both girls had a love for protecting their own blonde friends. Their last fight was a few months before, but if was protecting Brittany and Lucy from a bully.

Rachel had loved being friends with Lucy. They were so different, yet the same.

Although all Rachel talked about was Lucy, her fathers had yet to meet her. They knew she was a Fabray, and the older Fabrays were all the same. They where strict Christians and the Berrys were happy the younger ones weren't there yet and hopefully would never become like their older family members. From the way their children talked about Samuel and Lucy, the twins were the sweetest, kindest children. They were nothing like their family members. Samuel seemed to idolize Noah. Lucy loved Rachel.

Hiram Berry wanted to meet Rachel's friends, all of them. LeRoy wanted to meet Sam, Rachel's crush.

"Okay, you can have a party," Hiram told her. Rachel squealed and hugged them. She ran to get ready to tell her friends. "This Saturday!"

Rachel ran to get ready for school and tell her friends about the party. It was Monday, meaning they had a whole week to get ready for it. She was excited.

Lucy was already at school. She still had a class with Rachel. She was also with Santana and Brittany. This time, Sam was in another class, which Lucy was disappointed about. She had never been separated from her brother before, except with sleeping arrangement, which she kind of understood. She had her own room. Everyone in her family had their own room.

Lucy's room was green. The comforters were green checker boards. She had a desk, and a television. There was a book case as well. There was a nightstand next to the bed with a green lamp.

Sam's room was blue. His comforters were striped. He had a desk and a television. He was rarely in his room. He did his homework with Lucy, because she would always help him. He only used his room to sleep in.

Frannie's room was red and white, like the Cheerios. There was a desk, computer, lamp, television, and anything she needed. She was either in her room or out with friends.

Lucy was worried about not being in a class with Sam, because Sam was dyslexic; Brittany was too, as they found out. Lucy wanted to be there with him, to help him with his work.

Lucy was sitting down, looking at the students in her class. She was with Rachel, Santana and Brittany, of course. Finn was in there, as well as Artie, Sugar, and Kurt. Rory, Tina, Mike, Sam, and Mercedes were in a class together. Lauren was alone in another. That was the group. Most of the other students knew their group, because they hung out with Puck and Matt. Most students envied them. Others wanted to be a part of it. Of course, the group didn't care. No matter what class they had, they hung out together.

Rachel entered the class and ran to her group. "Guess what?" Her excitement was radiating off her.

"You grew?" Santana guessed, smirking at her comment. She raised her eyebrow at Lucy's glare. "Gonna fight me blondie?"

Rachel huffed. "No, I still got a lot of time to stop growing, and I will get taller."

"What Rach?" Lucy asked, her soft voice making Rachel smile. Rachel loved hearing Lucy's voice.

"I'm having a birthday party and all of you guys are invited, well except Santana," Rachel said, smirking at the shocked Latina.

"What did I do?" she asked, innocently. She wouldn't admit it, but she wanted to go to Rachel's birthday party.

"You're mean to Lucy, now be nice to her and maybe I'll invite you," Rachel threatened, glaring at the taller brunette.

"Sorry Lucy," Santana muttered, looking at her feet. She rarely apologized, and when she did, she was quiet.

"What? I didn't hear you," Rachel told her. Rachel was teasing her. She knew Santana hated apologizing.

"I'm sorry Fabray," Santana said a little louder. She looked at the blonde's hazel eyes and glared.

Lucy smiled, and winked at her. After knowing Santana for a while, Lucy stopped being shy around her. "Awe, Lopez is apologizing," she mocked.

"Shut it blondie," Santana demanded, glaring. She didn't like being mocked.

"Can Sanny go? Please?" Brittany asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

Rachel gave her a smiled and nodded. "Santana can go. It's this Saturday."

Brittany squealed with excitement. She jumped up and hugged Rachel. She was excited to go. She had wanted to meet Rachel's fathers ever since she was told the small girl had two.

Lucy smiled. She watched her friends talk about the party, and soon more members of their group arrived, and knew of the party. They would have to wait until the break to tell the rest of them.

Lucy then frowned. She didn't know if her parents were going to let her go. Maybe if she told her sister, she would cover for them. She was conflicted. She didn't know what to do. She really wanted to go to Rachel's birthday party. She really hoped she finds a way to go.

Soon, it was the day of the party, and their whole group was there. There was music, a bouncy house, and food. Puck, Matt, and Finn were near the food, talking about boy things. Artie, Sugar, Rory, Tina, and Mike were in the bouncy house. Lauren, Mercedes, and Kurt were talking and watching them. Brittany was dancing, while Santana and Rachel watched. Lucy and Sam had yet to arrive.

Rachel was nervous. She really wanted them to come, as did most of the parents. They knew of the Fabrays, and they were skeptical of their children hanging out with the twins. All they heard was good things, but children were naïve. They didn't know about life. They were waiting to meet the young offsprings of one the most hated men in Lima.

It was four, two hours have passed and most of the people have given hope of meeting the children. Soon, two children entered with an older woman. Rachel ran to the children and hugged them. She pulled them to her fathers, as well as the other parents. The parents were eager to know about the twins.

Lucy and Sam looked at each other. "I'm sorry we were late. We had a prior engagement to attend, but I wouldn't miss Rachel's party for the world," Lucy told Rachel's fathers. The girl was blushing, and looked uncomfortable. "S-sorry, Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry. I'm Lucy Fabray, and this is my brother Samuel Fabray. It's a pleasure to meet my best friend's parents. She always talks about you two, all good."

All the parents were shocked at the seven-year-old's vocabulary. Everyone knew that Russell Fabray pushed his youngest daughter be smart, but they didn't know he took it this far. They also found the young girl adorable. She had manners, something most children didn't have.

LeRoy smiled at the girl. "It's okay Lucy, go have fun with Rachel and your friends," he told her, wanting to keep the little girl. She was smart.

"Thank you sir," she said, as she turned and pulled her brother with her, who waved, giving the adults a grin.

Judy Fabray walked to the parents. She asked Hiram is she could talk to him and they went to went to the side.

"Hello, I have a favor to ask," Judy told him, as she looked at her two children.

Hiram nodded, a little skeptic.

"Russell and I have to go out of town in two months, and we can't take our children. My eldest wants to stay with her friend, and I was wondering if Sam and Lucy could stay with you? Lucy and Sam really love your children, and I think this is the best place for them to stay," she told him.

Hiram turned to see Rachel and Lucy together, while Sam was with Noah. He knew the four were great friends. "Does Russell know?" He asked, not wanting any problems.

She shook her head. "He does not. As far as he's concerned, all three children are staying at our house with Frannie looking after them," Judy told him.

Hiram thought about it. He knew it was a chance to really know Lucy and Sam. He also knew that it would help to kids to be a little more open minded. He smiled and nodded. "It would be an honor to have both children here."

Judy smiled and looked at her youngest children. They were having so much fun, and see was seeing a side of Lucy she had never seen before. Lucy was carefree. She didn't have to be the perfect child here. If she stayed with the Berrys, she's learn to let go a little of her pressure.

"Would you like to stay?" Hiram offered, smiling at the woman.

"Yes, thank you," she said, smiling. The two walked to the table.

"Did you know Rachel has a crush on Samuel?" Hiram asked, laughing at the group of four, along with the other twelve children.

Judy's eyes widened. "Lucy likes Noah," she told him.

Both of them started laughing at the fact.

The day passed quickly, and soon they were cutting the cake. After Rachel blew out the candles, Puck and Santana pushed her head into the cake. Everyone was laughing as Rachel glared at them with cake covering her whole face.

Lucy was laughing the hardest, but stopped when some of the cake appeared on her face. She glared at Rachel, got a handful of cake and threw it at her. Rachel ducked and the cake hit Santana. Everyone stopped for a second, and then all of them got cake and started throwing it everywhere.

The night ended as a blast. One by one the guests left. Soon, Judy, Sam, and Lucy were left.

"Thank you Sirs, for having us. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope to see you again," Lucy told the men, shaking their hands.

"Kissass," Sam and Puck muttered at the same time, before laughing.

"Shut up, at least I have manner you idiot," Lucy said, glaring at her twin, before realizing what she said.

"Oohhh," Sam instigated his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry mommy," the smallest blonde whispered, as if it was the end of the words.

The Berry men found it adorable. They kept falling in love with the girl.

"It's okay Lucy, just don't do it again," her mother told her.

Lucy nodded. She turned to Rachel and hugged her. "See you Monday, Rach."

"Bye Quinnie, don't get into trouble," Rachel told her, hugging her back.

"Bye Mr. and Mr. I had fun today," Sam said, shaking the men's hands.

Rachel and Lucy hugged each other's older brother. Both girls blushing, they turned their heads so their crushes didn't see them. Sam and Puck said goodbye.

"Thank you, and I'll call you about next month," Judy told the men, who nodded. She said her farewell to the younger Berrys. They walked out. Once they left, Puck and Rachel ran to their rooms.

"That Lucy is cute. I don't think they like Noah and Samuel," Hiram told his husband.

"What do you mean?" LeRoy asked, frowning.

"I think they like someone else, but have it in their little heads that they like the boys," Hiram answered, smirking.

"I don't understand," LeRoy said, frowning.

"Think about it," Hiram responded, as he walked out of the room.

LeRoy stood there, thinking about what his husband had said. He could only think of one thing, but that couldn't be it, could it?


	6. Second Grade II

**_Second Grade II_**

**Author: Twi-Ranger**  
**Words: 2,009**  
**Chapters: (6/40)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**  
**Author's Notes: I'm watching Glee as I write this. Well the first half. Kitty and Puck? Reminds me of Puck and Quinn. Fapezberry next week. :D I love Sam, I love Brittany, I don't like Bram. Seriously. Ryan Murphy is making them too dumb. Sam was a little brighter before. He's better with Mercedes.**

* * *

Lucy and Sam stood in front of the Berry home at seven on a Saturday morning. They had a bag each filled with two weeks' worth of clothes in them. Their mom stood behind them, staring at one was nodding excitedly. Sam was falling asleep at the spot he stood. He didn't like waking up early. And because school started at eight, he wasn't used to waking up before seven.

"Thank you mommy, for letting us stay with Rachel and Puck, and the Berrys," Lucy told her mother, with the biggest smile on her face. She was going to spend fourteen days with Rachel, about 336 hours, approximately 1,209,600 seconds. She had done the math. She was ecstatic.

Judy smiled at her, finding her smile adorable. "You are welcome sweetie. Let us knock on the door before your brother falls asleep standing up," she told her. They walked to the door, well Judy dragged Sam, who was grabbing his mother too keep from falling to the ground. When they reached the door the eldest Fabray knocked on the door. They waited for someone to open the door.

"Hello Judy, little Fabrays," Hiram said as he opened the door. He smiled at the older woman, the small girl, and the half asleep boy. He wanted to laugh at Sam, who was leaning against his mother with his eyes closed. The blond boy reminded him of his son, who also hated walking up early.

"Hello Mister Hiram, It is nice to see you again. How are you this lovely morning?" Lucy asked her best friend's father. She gave him a smile as she shook his hand and then gave him a hug.

Hiram smiled. He had told Lucy many times to just call him Hiram, but that girl was all about respect. She always declined and gave him a title. He found it endearing.

"I am fine, thank you Miss Lucy," Hiram told the youngest Fabray, who grinned in return. He noticed the girl was excited. As far he knew, this was her first sleepover. He smiled, because he hadn't told Rachel or Noah that Lucy and Sam would be staying with them for two weeks. He couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"Thank you Hiram, for doing this," Judy told her new friend. She knew her kids would be in good hands. She knew she could trust the Berrys, no matter what her husband said. All Lucy talked about when he wasn't home, was about the Berrys.

"Of course, now go before Russell suspects anything. Have fun, the twins will be fine with us," Hiram told her, as he took Sam's hand and steered the sleepy boy.

"Okay," she said, as she knelt down in front of the children. "I'll see you two in two weeks. Sam, take care of your sister. Behave and I love you guys." She kissed their heads and started to walk away. She watched as the two children waved. She drove away.

Hiram pulled Sam into the house and waited until Lucy entered before closing the door. He took Sam to the couch and let him sleep on it. He put Sam's bag next to the couch.

"Are you sleepy?" Hiram asked Lucy, as he went to the kitchen to get everyone breakfast ready. He knew that the twins weren't vegan, and his husband would be happy that vegans and non-vegans wouldn't be tied. Now the carnivores would outnumber the herbivores.

"No sir. I slept early last night, and I'm used to waking up early," she answered, as she put her backpack with Sam's and followed the older woman into the kitchen. She was talking the sight in, and found the kitchen small and homey, unlike hers that was just cold and always lonely. She wasn't against spending all day in the kitchen, it felt warm, and loving, and everything she wanted her house to feel like.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, watching as the girl followed him everywhere he went. She seemed intrigued at what he was doing. He found it amusing. The girl seemed excited at what Hiram was doing, which was looking for something to give the occupants food.

"Yes, sir, Sam and I hadn't had a chance to eat this morning," she told them. She looked around the kitchen, trying to familiarize herself with the place.

"What would you like to eat? Eggs, cereal, fruit, what?" he asked the small girl, whose eyes widened. She didn't know they had non-vegan food. She had expected to eat something vegan. She didn't know if Puck was vegan.

"But Mister Hiram, aren't you and Rachel vegan?" Lucy asked, in shock.

"Yes Lucy, we are. But my husband and Noah are not. Lucy, please just call me Hiram," he insisted, staring at the girl, who looked up at him with innocent eyes. He turned to get two boxes of cereal from a cabinet and two cartons of milk from the refrigerator.

"My daddy said to always call an older person by mister or miss. If we don't, it is a sin. He said that we have to respect our elders. He told me that if he ever heard me call someone by their first name without a mister or miss in front, I would be punished," Lucy told him, as she helped him the plates for cereal.

"He isn't here," Hiram said, hating Russell more after each word that left the girl's mouth. He put some regular milk in four plates and soy milk in the other two.

"I know sir, but he always knows," Lucy said, as she opened a cabinet and got six spoons.

"And your vocabulary? You're really smart for someone you're age. Noah doesn't even know half the words you do," he asked, wanting to know more about the little girl. He poured one box, Coco Puffs, into the four bowls with regular milk. He pouted another box into the other two bowls.

"Daddy makes me read books for older children, mostly from Frannie's room. Sometimes I don't understand some words, or what was going on in the story, but he always makes me read it until I do. He would make read to him, and if I messed up, I would have to start all over," Lucy said, as she carried a plate to the table. Hiram followed her with two plates.

He shook his head. Poor Lucy never had a childhood. He vowed to himself that Lucy would have the best time of her life. Once all the plates were on the table he told Lucy to wake Sam up and to sit down on the table to surprise his children. He went to wake up his husband and two children. Both Rachel and Puck dragged themselves to the kitchen.

LeRoy smiled at the twin, and sat down next to them. Soon Hiram entered followed by Puck, and lastly Rachel. The Jewish siblings' eyes widened when they saw the Christian twins sitting in front of them.

"Lucy!" Rachel squealed, as she ran to hug the blonde girl. Lucy giggled as she hugged the brunette. After everyone greeted each other, they sat down and ate their cereal.

"So Lucy, how long are you and Sam staying here?" LeRoy asked, waiting for Rachel's reaction. He was expecting her to jump up and hug everyone. Rachel was known for her reactions and attitude.

"Two weeks Mister Leroy," Lucy answered, smiling. She saw Rachel's smile grow. She was excited about spending time with her best friend. They would wake up together and share a room.

"I can't believe you are staying here for two weeks," Rachel squealed. The adults laughed and told them to finish eating. They were going out later. They finished after a while.

Lucy started getting the plate along with Hiram. LeRoy pushed his eight year old to shower, and went to show Sam the other one. Rachel watched her friend and father.

"I've got this Lucy, go get ready," Hiram told the girl. Hiram liked her. Lucy was always willing to help him, and he was grateful for the offer. He wanted Lucy to act like a child. It bothered him that her childhood was taken from her by her own father. He liked spending time to know Rachel's 'friend'. He wanted to laugh when they talked about their 'crushes'.

"No, its okay sir, I want to help you," she said, as she put the plates in the sink. She tried to reach for the sponge, but couldn't. She tried harder to get it and heard laughing next to her. She stopped to glare at the man laughing at her. He stopped laughing at her glare. He raised an eyebrow, wanting to laugh harder.

"You can't reach Miss Fabray," he told her, as he started washing the dishes. He shook his hands in front of her. She giggled as water droplets hit her. "Go with Rachel. Leave your things in her room and get ready."

Lucy smiled and followed Rachel out. Hiram watched the girls leave. He shook his head, knowing Lucy was something special. He was growing to love her like his own. He chuckled to himself and continued the dishes.

Once everyone was showered and dressed, they piled into the Berry's car. Rachel and Lucy had to share a seatbelt. They drove to the park. Hiram took the girls to sit under a tree on a picnic table, while LeRoy took the boys to play a little football.

"Rachel, go with your father, I want to talk to Lucy for a minute," Hiram said, as they walked to the tree. The small brunette looked at the two before nodded and turned to follow her father.

"Lucy," he started as he knelt down in front of her, "we are here to have fun. I want you to let loose. I don't want to act like an adult. Act your age Lucy, act like a seven year old, okay?"

Lucy stared at him. Then she smiled and nodded. She was jumping in place and seemed to be filled with a lot more energy. They started to walk to the others.

Lucy ran to Rachel and they started talking about people in their class. They were giggling ad loud. Hiram had never seen Lucy like that, and he was sure her parents hadn't seen her that loud, or even act like a seven year old. Lucy and Sam were nothing like their father, they were sweet, and accepting, and adorable. And Judy seemed different. He didn't know about the older girl, but from what he had about her, she was similar to Russell. Hiram wondered why Judy chose for her children to stay with him and his family.

The four children started to play tag, and ran around the park while Hiram and LeRoy were watching. They laughed when they saw Rachel slip and fall. Lucy, who didn't see her, tripped over her. Both girls didn't know what to do. Their brothers ran to them to help them up, laughing at the way.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, as she brushed herself off.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I think so," she answered.

Soon they continued to play. When the sun started to go down, they started to leave. They went to Breadsticks for dinner; they had lunch at the park. They were all talking and eating as they sat there. Lucy and Sam were having the time of their life. They never wanted to go home.

They all went to the car and headed home. Lucy felt Rachel's head on her shoulder. She had about 1,638,000 seconds left. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Lucy woke up from the best night of her life. She checked the clock and it was seven in the morning. Rachel was sleeping next to her. Lucy smiled and went back to sleep. She never wanted to leave that place. She wanted to be locked with Rachel for the rest of her life, not knowing her life was going to turn like that.


	7. Third Grade

_**Third Grade**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger**  
**Words: 2,057**  
**Chapters: (7/40)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**  
**Author's Notes: Now that Naked is tonight, I'm waiting for I Do. Quinn will appear later, in chapter 10. You'll see why. I'm thinking of adding Marley. I like her and I'm not sure if it will mess the story up. I have an idea of how to put her into it, but I'll let you guys decide. Yes to Marley or no? I'm not a big fan of Kitty though. Last chapter had Faberry, but Hiram and Quinn, father and daughter like. This chapter will have Faberrittana, and some Quintana, in honor of I Do, 4x14.**

* * *

Lucy and Rachel didn't have a class together, which they hated. It was the first time they were ever separated. They didn't like it; it felt weird, not seeing each other all the time in school. They were lucky enough to spend the month together as Lucy's parents were away in a business trip. They were grateful that Judy had let the twin stay at the Berry house every time they had to leave. They were getting to know each other even more, and there were times Santana and Brittany slept over. Hiram and LeRoy loved seeing their daughter so happy. Hiram loved Lucy, because she was a little like him, and she was so innocent. He saw her as his own, and enjoyed their time together, when they would just have conversations about random things, or Lucy would just tell him about her father's pressure.

Lucy stared at the clock at the front of the class. She wanted it to go faster. She looked around and saw Finn, Artie, Mercedes, Brittany, Rory, Tina, and Lauren. The other seven were in Rachel's class. More than half hated third grade, they were separated from their best friend. It was something all of them didn't want to happen, but did. Lucy looked at the clock once again, it was almost after school. Just a few more minutes, and she would see Rachel and Sam again.

"Okay class, don't forget to do your homework and have a great weekend," Lucy's teacher said. The teacher knew all of the student's were restless. She, as well as all the other teachers knew about the Popular Group, and knew they had split them up; they wanted to see how they acted. She had noticed how some of the children would act different away from others. Some students, like Lauren didn't care if they were separated, but others like Brittany, Lucy, Rachel, Santana, and Sam did care. The teachers weren't sure if they were going to separate the girls again. They would see as the year goes.

The bell rang. All the children stood up and ran out the door. Lucy and Brittany rushed to Rachel's class. The blue-eyed blond and Latina were sleeping at Rachel's house. Sam, Mike, and Puck were going to Finn's house and sleeping there. Sam was happy going to a new house, with his best friend. This was going to be the first time he was going to be in a different house than his twin. Elementary was separating them, and they knew it. They were making friends, and they were having the time of their lives.

Once the four girls were together, they went to meet up with Rachel's fathers. They were excited to hang out together for two days. They knew they were the main members of their group along with Puck and Sam. They started it, and everyone was afraid of Santana and Puck, making them the muscle. Rachel and Lucy were the brains. Lastly Brittany and Sam were the innocent faces.

They saw Hiram and LeRoy waiting in front of the gate that separated the students and the outside world. Rachel and Brittany ran to go hug them, while Santana and Lucy walked behind them. They were smiling at their friend's antics.

"How was your day?" Hiram asked, knowing the responses. He knew the way the girls spoke, and it always made his chuckle. He knew each were so different from each other.

"The best, daddy," his daughter answered, grinning widely. Her daughter was the excited one.

"Wonderful!" the taller blond squealed, jumping in place. Brittany was the innocent one.

"It was okay," the Latina told him, shrugging. Santana was the 'badass' one, who didn't care about others.

"It was great Mister Hiram, and how was yours?" his blond said, staring up at him with her hazel eyes. She was the intelligent one and was considerate of the others.

He smiled. "It was wonderful," he answered, as he walked with him to his car. LeRoy smiled at his husband, daughter, and her friends. They loved the small children.

Rachel grabbed Lucy's hand and kept it. She didn't want to let go. She hadn't held the blonde's hand since school had started and it was driving her nuts. She wanted to switch her class, but her fathers wouldn't let that happen. As much as they loved the youngest Fabray, they felt their daughter was growing too dependent. They were afraid of what would happen if they were separated from each other in the future.

They made it to Rachel's house and the four girls rushed to Rachel's room. They were excited and were squealing as they went to the room. Soon the third graders all sat on the youngest Berry's bed.

"Do you still like Sam?" Santana asked the shorter brunette. She had found out about the crush and would tease the girl. She didn't let the brunette forget.

Rachel glared at the Latina, who was laughing at the face Rachel was making. "No, he's just my best friend's brother. He is also my friend!"

"Keep saying that. I know you're in love with the trouty mouth," Santana mocked. Rachel and Lucy glared at the Latina.

"He's my brother," Lucy said, glaring. She pushed the Latina and Santana fell of the bed. Lucy got off and continued to glare at the girl. Santana glared back, as she stood up.

Rachel and Brittany looked at each other then at their best friends. They knew something was going to go down. They were ready to hold the girls back if anything were to happen.

"What are you going to do about it?" Santana asked, getting close to Lucy, who was glaring back. Both girls looked ready to attack, and the other two were a little afraid.

"I just pushed you," Lucy answered, glaring at the girl, who made fun of those close to her. She took a step closer. Their noses were almost touching.

Santana pushed Lucy, who pushed back. They started pushing each other. Both girls were pushing harder and harder.

"Stupid blonde," Santana snapped, pushing hard, causing her to fall on her back.

Lucy tackled Santana down. They were fighting, as Brittany and Rachel watched in shock. They didn't know what to do. They wanted their friends to stop.

"Stop fighting," Brittany said weakly, tears in her eyes as she watched her friends fight. Santana was now over Lucy, throwing scratches and punches.

"D-daddy!" Rachel shouted, tears falling down her face. She could only think of her father helping, or stopping the fight.

Hiram who heard the shout ran to his daughter's room after he heard her shout. He ran into her room to see a blonde and brunette fighting. He froze, never seeing the blonde fight.

"Stop this minute," Hiram ordered, as he tried to pull Lucy, how was now on top. Lucy was kicking and punching the air as Hiram held her. LeRoy, who had followed his husband, was holding Santana, who was acting the same.

"Stop it!" Rachel and Brittany shouted, causing the two girls who were fighting to look at them. Once the two were calm, the two Berry men put the girls down. Santana started the blue-eyed blonde.

"Sorry," she whispered, her eyes watering with tears. She knew Brittany was disappointed, and she hated that. It was just as bad as when her parents were disappointed.

Lucy on the other hand ran out the room. Everyone watched her, not knowing what was going on in her head. Santana, whose lip was busted, looked at her other two friends. "I-I'll go after her," she told them, as she followed the other girl out the room.

Santana looked around town, and found the young Christian alone, under a slide. She was hugging her legs, and her head was on top of them. She had tears running down her face.

Santana slowly walked to the girl. She sat down next to her and said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She just sat there. After a while, Santana got bored.

"I'm sorry," Santana told her, watching at for a reaction. She got none. She frowned. "Look, I didn't mean to talk about Sam, or call you stupid. I didn't mean to push you, or scratch you, or punch you, or kick you, or—"

"It's okay," Lucy whispered, looking at the tanned girl. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you out here? Why did you leave?" Santana said, moving closer to her friend.

Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to answered, but that didn't mean Santana was going to let it go. "Tell me. It won't be stupid. I know you don't talk much, but I'm here Lucy Q. and I'm not leaving. Just tell me," Santana told her.

"R-remember when we were in kindergarten and we got into a fight?" Lucy asked, not looking at the girl sitting next to her.

"Yeah, you kicked my butt," Santana said, smiling at the memory she gained respect for the blond.

"Yeah, and I never fought anyone again, well until today."

"Yeah, no one wanted to fight you again. You were scary then," Santana said.

"M-my dad hit me. He punished me for fighting. He told me it would be worse if I got into another fight. He…it hurt, when he hit me. I don't want Rachel's dads to tell him, h-he'll hit me harder, and I'm scared," Lucy told her, tears falling quicker. Santana held the girl in her arms.

"I'll make sure they don't tell him okay," Santana promised the girl. Santana found a whole new level of respect for the Fabray.

"Let's go to Rachel's house and we'll tell her dad not to tell yours, okay?" Santana offered. She stood up and offered the girl her hand.

Lucy looked at the hand and then at the brunette. She took her hand and they started to walk to their friend's house.

The Berrys and Brittany were worried the Santana and Lucy hadn't returned home. They were going to look for them when they saw the two children walk towards them. They were talking and smiling towards each other. Lucy's face paled when she noticed the Berry men and their friends.

Once the two girls were in front of the other four, Lucy looked at the man she was growing to love as a father.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry for the fight. I-it won't happen again, I promise. J-just please don't tell my daddy," she begged in a small voice, looking at Hiram.

He had never seen Lucy look so young, and knew he couldn't tell her father. She seemed so afraid of him. "As long as you have no more fights. We won't tell your parents."

The two nodded and hugged him, then the other Berry man, before going to their best friend.

"I'm sorry Britt," Santana told her best friend, looking at the ground.

"You promised you wouldn't be fighting anymore, not with Lucy and Rachel," Brittany told her, her arms folded over her chest.

"I know. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't know I was going to hurt Lucy," Santana said, trying to defend herself. She knew what she did was bad, and Brittany wasn't happy with her. "I made up with Lucy. We are friends again. I promise to try harder not to fight."

Brittany nodded and the two girls hugged it out.

Lucy and Rachel were having their own conversation. "Hey," the blonde whispered.

"That's it?" the Jewish girl asked, angry.

"Rach, I didn't mean to fight with Santana. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I scared you," Lucy told her.

"Why did you run? It's not safe for an eight year old to be alone in the streets," Rachel told her, not happy.

"I know. I'm been alone when I was four, so eight is nothing. And I ran because I was scared. I didn't want your daddy to tell mine, because my daddy is not as nice as yours is. Mine is mean, and he can hurt me. I didn't want to get hit, so I ran. I'm sorry, next time I run, I'll take you with me," Lucy told her, looking at her own hands.

"Promise?" Rachel asked, grabbing the Christian's hand.

"Yeah, I promise to take you everywhere I go," Lucy told her, smiling.


	8. Third Grade II

_**Third Grade II**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 2,021****  
****Chapters: (8/40)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****  
****Author's Notes: Not enough Quinn in Naked. Vote on Marley being in the story. Vote on my profile! Please! Oh my gosh, Quinntana went all the way! Sad that Dianna didn't have a bigger part in We've Got Tonight. Sorry it took a while. I got injured on Valentines day, and it was my arm. It hurt for a few weeks.**

* * *

When someone in the group is hurt, everyone would come together. They are a family and they stick together no matter what. They support each other and they drop everything to help the one in need. All of them, all fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, who ever wasn't hurt, would hang out with the one or ones in need, and they do would everything they can to help them cope.

Rachel, Lucy, Sam, Puck, and the older Berrys were the last ones to arrive at the hospital. They had gotten a call while they were at the fair. The Fabray twins had never been to a fair before, and the older Berrys decided to take them, help them have a childhood. Once LeRoy told them of the phone call he had received, the four kids begged to go to the hospital. When they entered, they saw all their friends and at least one of their parents, all but one.

Artie Abrams was in an accident, a car accident to be exact. He was with his parents, going home after a fun day at the park when a drunk driver crashed into them. Artie and his mother were still in surgery, while his father came out with scratches and bruises, nothing too seriously. While Artie and his mother were in the emergency room, his father had called all of Artie's friends' parents because he knew his son would need them. He knew it was bad, he had a gut feeling that this incident was going to be life changing.

"Thank you for coming," Mr. Abrams told the two Berry men. He smiled at the four small children, who looked anxious. He pointed to the other few children who were waiting and the four rushed to them.

"What happened?" Sam asked his friends, looking worried. All of them looked tired and sad. He wanted to know their friend was fine, all of them needed to be reassured.

"Artie was in an accident. We don't know what will happen to him, I hope he's fine," Mercedes said, sitting down next to Kurt. They were holding hands, supporting each other. They were close friends with Artie. There were clicks within the group.

Rachel looked at Lucy, her face showing sadness. One of their own could be fighting for their life and there was nothing the others could do about it. The children just sat there, waiting for something, anything that would let tell them the state Artie was. They were praying and wishing Artie would be okay.

It was late when Mr. Abrams walked to check on the children and found all but one asleep. Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt, and Lauren were on the chairs. Sugar, Rory, Finn, and Matt were on the ground on the right of the chair. On the other side were Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Noah. Brittany's head on Santana's shoulder, and Santana's head on Brittany's head. In front of them, across the room, were Rachel and Lucy. Rachel was lying down on the ground, with her head on Lucy's legs. Lucy was the only one awake.

"You should be asleep," the older man told the small blonde girl. He was touched by all the children. When he was a child, he had never seen any friends like the ones in front of him.

"I can't, I'm worried. Is Artie going to be okay?" she asked, looking at him with big eyes. She had tears in them. He could tell these kids were affected, and they really cared about his son.

"Arties is a tough boy. He'll be fine. Nothing can hurt him," the older man said, smiling, as he knelt down in front of her.

"And your wife, is Mrs. Abrams going to be okay?" Lucy asked, still staring at him the same.

His tears welled up. That was the first time anyone asked him about his wife. He remembered a year prior, when no one had known anything about the twins, they were trying to get their kids from being friends with them, himself included. It wasn't because he didn't know the children, but because he knew who their father was. Because of their name, and the blood relation with the man.

Now he regretted it. The twins were one of the sweetest kids he had ever met. They were so innocent, so caring, so respectful. Nothing like their father. They had a heart of gold.

"Sh-she's going to be fine," he answered, giving the small blond a smile. She gave him a smile back.

As it got closer to midnight, the parents started taking their children home. LeRoy picked up Sam and woke Puck. Hiram picked up Rachel and smiled at Lucy.

The youngest Fabray stood up and walked to the depressed man. "Are you going to be okay here?" Lucy asked, looking worried.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. She kissed his cheek and walked towards her guardians while her parents were away.

XxX

Artie slowly opened his eyes. Everything he saw was white. He heard a beeping noise next to him. He frowned and looked to his right and saw the heart monitor. He tried to sit up and realized he couldn't feel anything from the waist down. He started to panic, why couldn't his legs move? Why couldn't he feel anything? His panicking caused his heart monitor to go crazy.

Nurses rushed towards him. They tried to calm him down, to calm his heart rate.

He started crying for his mother and father. He was scared, and in an unfamiliar place. He didn't know what was going on, or where anyone was.

The nurses tried to reassure him that he was safe, but he didn't believe them. He wasn't safe, he was alone and knew no one. The nurses were strangers, and he had been taught to never talk to stranger.

His father rushed into room and towards his son. He started to reassure his son that everything was okay. After Artie calmed down, he noticed his mother wasn't there and asked for her.

"She's fine. She's asleep in another room. She wanted me to tell you she loves you," he answered, kissing his son's forehead.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" Artie asked, his voice full on confusion and innocence, that it broke his father's heart a little.

"The crash, it hurt your back and you won't be able to feel or move your legs," his father answered, trying to make it sound not as bad.

"Never?" his son asked, his voice sad.

"I don't know Artie," Mr. Abrams responded, "just go to sleep. Your friends will be here tomorrow."

Artie nodded and fell asleep with his father lying on the bed with him.

The next morning, the Berry-Fabray group were the first to arrive, followed by the Pierce-Lopez group, Hudson, Jones, Hummel, Chang, Cohan-Chang, Flanagan, Motta, Rutherford, and Zizes families.

Artie's father had told the children that Artie was awake, but the children could only groups. Mercedes and Kurt were able to go first with their parents. It was only fair. Rory and Sugar were after. Tina and Lauren followed. Finn, Mike, and Matt went after the two girls and their families. Brittany wouldn't go unless Santana went with her, so that was their small group. Lastly were the four children.

*Mercedes and Kurt*

"Hey Artie," Kurt whispered, giving the injured boy a wave. He looked at the boy, and tried to figure out if he was okay.

"Hi," Mercedes said, smiling.

"Hey guys," Artie muttered, looking at his two best friends.

"How are you?" Mercedes asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm okay. I just can't feel my legs though," Artie told them, giving them a sad look.

"I'm sorry Artie," Kurt sympathized, hugging their friend. They talked a little more, before having to let the next group go.

*Rory and Sugar*

"Artie! Are you okay?" Sugar asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm as okay as I can be," the injured boy said. He smiled at the two newest members.

"Are you sure? Is there anything you need?" Rory asked, with a hint of an Irish accent.

Artie smiled at their caring nature. His friends were so close. He was sure nothing couldn't break them apart.

"All he needs is here. Artie, Sugar is here," she said, making his giggle a little.

"Yeah, all I need is you guys," Artie told them.

"How long are you going to be here?" Rory asked, looking at his curiously.

He shrugged. He didn't really know.

*Tina and Lauren*

"Hey Artie," Tina whispered, hugging her friend.

"Hey Tina, Lauren, how are you guys?"

"We fine. You Abrams?" Lauren asked.

"I'm okay," he said. He didn't interact with Lauren a lot, and he had a small crush on Tina. This was awkward for him.

"Will you be fine?" Tina asked, worried about his state of being.

"I will be," he answered, looking at her.

*Finn, Mike, and Matt*

"You're going to be a transformer now?" Finn asked, when Artie told him he would be using a chair.

"No, but that would be awesome," Mike said, grinning.

Matt nodded in agreement.

"It would. I can now be faster than you," Artie said, giving them a slight smile.

*Brittany and Santana*

"What wrong with you?" Santana asked once she entered the room. Brittany was right behind her, with their mothers behind her.

"Santana!" Maribel Lopez scowled, glaring at her daughter. She couldn't believe her daughter had just said that.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Are you okay Artie?" Brittany asked, ignoring her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just can't move my legs," Artie told them.

"So you're a crippled now?" Santana asked, in shock.

"Santana Maria Lopez!" her mother shouted in shock that her daughter had just said that.

"What did I do?" Santana answered, giving her mother an innocent smile.

Artie smiled. He knew Santana meant nothing about that, and he also knew Santana was not going to treat him different just because he was going to in a chair. He just didn't want to be treated differently.

*Rachel, Puck, Sam, and Lucy*

Artie explained to them his situation.

"Look at the bright side, you get special privileges," Puck said, smirking.

Artie didn't think of that. There was things he could do now that he couldn't before, and vice versa.

"Shut up Noah," Rachel told him, glaring. "You can be so insensitive!" Lucy had been teaching Rachel some new vocabulary.

"Make me midget," Noah said back, sticking out his tongue. They started arguing, bickering.

"No matter what, those two will be fighting," Lucy said, smiling. She was sitting next to him, as they watched the siblings argue.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Artie said, smiling back. He turned to see Sam pushing different buttons.

XxX

It had been a few weeks before Artie was able to go back to school. Their group members were a little miserable. They missed their sixteenth member, and it was killing them, not being there for them.

"He's coming tomorrow," Finn told the group, as they sat in a circle on the playground.

Kurt and Mercedes nodded. "He's still getting used to the chair. For a while, someone will have to help him push it," Mercedes informed them. "I'm going to help."

"I can take a turn," Lucy offered, "he is in my class."

Finn, Brittany, Rory, and Tina offered as well. Lauren was a little reluctant, but agreed to help as well. The others offered to help during the breaks. They made a small schedule, and once everyone knew their part, the bell rang. They all stood up and walked to class.

"You think he'll be okay?" Rachel asked Lucy as they walked to class.

"I'm not sure, but he will be, as long we are there for him. Together, we can overcome anything," Lucy told her, smiling.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

The next few weeks, everyone helped Artie going and returning from places. While they paid extra attentions to Artie, they didn't treat him different. They didn't let the fact that he was in a chair affect them and their friendship.


	9. Fourth Grade

_**Fourth Grade**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 2,000****  
****Chapters: (9/40)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****  
****Author's Notes: I've been in a funk these last couple of weeks, doing something stupid. I'm sorry. This chapter wasn't planned, but I wanted to write about other characters too. I did Artie, this is Kurt and Lucy, next is Puck and Matt.**

* * *

Fourth grade, another year closer to finishing elementary, another year of being friends. The small group was happy together. They never changed after Artie's paralysis. They treated him the same as they did before the accident. He was the same guy, and he knew his group would never change.

Santana, Lauren, and Puck still mocked him, in a friendly way. Sugar, Brittany, Finn, Matt, Sam, and Rory were their innocent selves. Mike, Tina, and Lucy were still quiet around him. Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes were their loud selves. None of them changed, not one bit.

The sixteen children were at a park. It was the twin's birthdays and they were turning nine in the middle of the week, so Judy decided to throw the party on the Saturday that followed. Russell was in a business trip and was going to miss the party. Judy was happy, because her children could hang out with the Berrys. Judy had become good friends with the men. They were nothing like her husband described. They were nice, decent, caring people.

They were having fun, the children. The twins were happy. Sam was playing with Brittany and Finn. They were the most innocent of the while group. They were gullible, and not that bright. Their grades weren't that great, and they needed extra help.

Lauren, Santana, and Puck were the muscles. They were the ones to get into the most fights. All the parents knew, and they had lost count of the amount of fights they had gotten into. They were the ones to protect the group. They kept guard, and made sure no one messed with them, although Lauren was more reluctant.

Matt, Rory, Artie, Mike, and Tina were shy. They were the ones that rarely spoke. Lucy was also a part of that group. They blushed easily. They rarely looked for a spot light, and easily got forgotten by the public. Mike and Lucy were bright, smartest children in their class, although Lucy was the brightest of the school.

Lastly, there were the loud divas, Mercedes, Kurt, Sugar, and Rachel. They were loud, and demanding. They were not shy, and loved the spotlight. They were not afraid of doing what they wanted.

The group was so different, but that's what made them all come together. They were united, and they had a strong bond. It seemed that every tragedy made them stronger.

"Put me down!" Lucy squealed as Sam, Finn, and Matt carried her to a small pond. "Rachel! Help me!"

Everyone looked at the four children and laughed. As much as Rachel wanted to help her, she couldn't afford to get her dress wet. "Put her down!" she shouted from her spot, a few feet away.

"Stop us, and you go in with her!" Finn threatened, grinning at his friend. He was grabbing Lucy's upper body, while Matt and Sam had her legs. Rachel moved away.

Lucy giggled as she tried to squirm her way off. That only made them grab tighter.

"Keep doing that and we'll drop you," Matt told her, trying to get her to stop.

"Boys, leave the poor girl alone," Kurt's mother told the three boys. The three pouted at her, almost making her give in. "Put her down."

The three lowered her and ran off to play. Lucy sat up and dusted herself off.

"Thank you ma'am," Lucy said, giving her a smile.

"No problem sweetie," the older woman said, as she went to sit with the other mothers. They watched as Lucy walked towards Rachel, but glared at her playfully. They watched as Rachel begged for forgiveness and her reasoning for not helping her best friends.

"Please," Rachel asked, as she tried to hug Lucy.

"Nope, I'm mad at you," the blonde answered as she turned away from Rachel. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away.

All the mothers laughed. They enjoyed the small show. "Mommy, there's no more chips," Sam told his mother, who looked at the table full of food and noticed that he was right.

She stood up. "I'll go buy some," she told him and the other mothers.

"No, it's fine. I'll go, and then you can get the twins' you-know-what. I'll take them," the female Hummel answered, smiling at her friend.

"Thank you so much," Judy responded, as she hugged her. "Sam, you and Lucy will go with Kurt's mom to buy the chips. Pick whatever you want," she answered as she gave him twenty dollars.

The blond boy ran to his sister and told her the arrangement, who nodded. Rachel followed them to the mothers. They stood in front of their mothers.

"Lucy, go with Mrs. Hummel to the store okay, honey," she said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Can I go too?" Rachel asked, looking at her best friend's mother with big innocent eyes.

"Come here," she told the girl. She cupped the girl's ear and whispered, "I need you for Lucy and Sam's present."

Rachel's eyes widen as she nodded. "I'll stay; make sure nothing happens with the guys."

Lucy smiled and nodded. She knew what her mom was planning, but for her brother's sake, she played the oblivious girl.

Kurt's mother went to tell Kurt that she would be returning in a while. Then the three left. They walked to the store down the street.

"How's school?" the older woman asked the twins.

"It's boring," the older of the twins answered, as he stared at random people, freaking them out.

"Well, you're closer to finishing it," she told the small boy. They entered the store, and Sam ran to the chips while Lucy stayed with their guardian at the moment. They walked around to find more food.

"Everyone to the ground!" a booming voice ordered. Kurt's mother grabbed Lucy and pressed her against the shelves. Mrs. Hummel looked around and saw a man with a gun.

"Where's Sam?" Lucy asked, looking for her brother. She was scared for him.

"We'll find him, you just have to be quiet," she told the blonde girl. They walked down the aisle, keeping an eye out. They found Sam, hiding in between bags of chips. Mrs. Hummel looked around and saw the back exit behind them. She looked for the man with the gun, and saw that he had his back to them.

"Sam, I want you to run through that door and go tell your mother where we are," she told the boy. Sam moved closer to the back entrance. Their guardian for the moment pushed Lucy into the spot.

Sam ran as fast as he could, causing the man with the gun to turn around. He saw blonde, and the older woman.

"Get on the fuckin floor!" he shouted, pointing the gun at the brunette. She got to the ground, and the man was content that he went back to what he was doing. Ms. Hummel looked at Lucy, and saw her silently crying.

The older lady took out her phone and dialed 911.

XxX

Sam ran to the park, he ran as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he saw his mother.

"Sam? What are you doing here? Where are Lucy and Mrs. Hummel?" she asked, as she looked around.

"Mommy, a guy went to the store with a gun! Mrs. Hummel and Lucy are still there!" he shouted, afraid for his little sister.

Judy dropped the plates and turned to the parents. She then ran to the story, with the parents and children running after them.

There were cops and reporters outside the store. Judy tried to go inside. A police stopped her by grabbing her waist.

"My daughter and my friend are in there!" she shouted, as she struggled with the policeman.

"Ma'am, you have to calm down. You must stand behind the tape," he said, as he took her back to the tape.

There was a gunshot. Judy and the huge group froze. There was another one.

Judy, Sam, and Rachel's blood ran cold as they heard a familiar scream. Rachel and Sam ran under the tape and into the store. The police were too slow to get them.

Both stopped, under a cash register to see two bodies on the ground. The hostages Were being escorted out. Rachel and Sam crawled closer to the bodies. One was unfamiliar to Rachel, but Sam knew him as the Guy With the Gun. The other body, they knew. It was Kurt's mother. They saw Lucy crying over the body, as a police man tried to take her away.

"Let her go!" Rachel shouted, as she and Sam tried to protect Lucy. "Don't touch her!"

"Lucy, Luce it's me Sammie. It's okay, you're safe," Sam tried to soothe her, while hugging her closely.

"S-Sammie, sh-she's gone," Lucy sobbed, pressing her face agaisnt his chest.

"Let's get out of here," Rachel suggested, as she glared at the policeman. The cop was slightly afraid of the eight year old.

Sam helped his younger twin sister to her feet and walked her out.

Once their mother, and the Berrys saw them, they ran. Lucy ran to her mother and sobbed. She cried for what she had just witnessed.

They turned and saw a body being carried out. Kurt and Burt rushed to the gurney, that held Mrs. Hummel. Her face was pale white. She wasn't moving.

"I-is they going to be okay?" Brittany asked Santana, as they held hands, watching Lucy and the Hummels cry.

"Yeah, they'll be fine, but we'll have to help them," Santana answered, staring at them.

XxX

It was Mrs. Hummel's funeral, and all sixteen children and their families went. There all sat in front. Lucy, who now wants to be call Quinn, held onto Rachel and Sam's hand.

When she was asked why she wanted to be called Quinn, she responded by telling them that the last thing Mrs. Hummel say was her name, and whenever she heard someone call her Lucy, she could only think of that moment. She hated that feeling. Everyone called her Quinn, no one else questioned it.

Kurt started to cry when the casket was being lowered. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

Things were never going to be the same. They had lost a member of their group, a parent. Kurt, Burt, and Quinn were affected the most.

Kurt lost his mother. He now had one parent, similar too Finn, who's father had passed away when he was younger. Kurt, now only had his father. Burt, who knew his son was different. He was more feminine than most boys, and some girls. He needed his wife's help, because he didn't know what to do.

Quinn had seen the whole thing. She was there for Kurt's mother's final moments. She had heard Mrs. Hummel's last words. Her name was the last thing that left her lips, breaking her. It was the first time she had ever seen death.

After the funeral, the kids and their parents were in the Hummel home, not wanting to leave Burt and Kurt alone. The parents were in the living room, talking, trying to contribute to help the Hummel family.

The kids were in the backyard, sitting on the grass. They weren't talking, but trying to soothe each other without words. Santana was hugging Brittany. Sam and Rachel were hold Quinn's hands. Mercedes and Artie were holding Kurt's hands, while others just sat there. After a while, Quinn couldn't take it.

"K-Kurt, I'm sorry. It's all my fault," she cried, as she took her hands back from her brother and best friend. She didn't want to be touched.

Kurt stood up and hugged her, as she sobbed. Her arms were on her side, and her face was agaisnt his shoulder.

"It's okay, just let it out," Kurt whispered, as tears fell down his face. The others started to join in the hug one by one. They made it so Quinn and Kurt were in the middle.


	10. Fourth Grade II

_**Fourth Grade II**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 2,039****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Just the plot.****  
****Author's Note: I can't believe Cory Moneith is gone. I'm in utter shock. So I will honor him in this chapter, and Finn will become a bigger part of the story. RIP Cory. :(**

* * *

Rachel, Hiram, LeRoy, Finn, Sam, and Judy cheered as a fifth grade teacher called out Noah Berry. Quinn clapped and smiled, with their other friends. Puck and Matt got the loudest cheers when their names were called out of all the fifth graders of the year.

"That's going to be us next year," Rachel told Quinn, grabbing her hand. Rachel was excited of leaving elementary school soon, and keeping their group together, and maybe find more members and new friends. She also can't wait for new adventures with her best friend, and the ones really close to her.

After what had happened to her at her birthday party, she had changed. She was more reserved. Rachel, Sam, Santana, Brittany, and Puck were slowly trying o help her out of her shell. Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were doing the same with Kurt, who was still grieving for his mother. Carole and Finn were also helping Burt and Kurt.

"Yeah," Quinn whispered, not taking her eyes off the stage. Quinn's eyes started to droop, so she rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, and closed her eyes. She had nightmares almost every night; the only time she didn't was when she slept with Rachel closed by.

"Just go to sleep," Rachel told her, smiling softly. Rachel then asked her Dad for his mp3 and earphone so the noise wouldn't bother Quinn. In a few minutes, Quinn was out like a light. Rachel sat back a bit, only to get poked by a new member to her click in the group, Finn.

After Lucy decided to be called Quinn, Finn had made it his job to make her laugh. He sat next to her all of fourth grade, and would joke around Quinn. He had said that since their names were almost the same, they could be twins. He had also promised to take care of her, which won him points with Rachel, Sam, and Puck.

The ceremony was coming to an end. Judy didn't want to wake her daughter up. Quinn would wake screaming from her nightmares. Quinn looked peaceful. Sometime during the ceremony, she put her head on Rachel's lap, and put her legs on Sam's lap.

Matt's family was going out together, as was Puck's. There was going to be a party for both the Saturday that followed. Puck's family consisted of the Berrys and the Fabrays, with the exception of Russell Fabray who was away on business, again, and Franny Fabray, who was with her friends. Finn was also invited, and was slowly joining the family. Sam started to joke and name their family 'Faberrson'.

Hiram smiles at the sleeping blond, remembering the first day he had met her. He picked her up, letting her sleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her thighs.

"Are you sure you mind carrying her?" Judy asked, concerned. Quinn was usually a light sleeper, but the lack of sleeping and her young age was catching up with her.

"It's okay, I don't mind. She needs her sleep," Hiram said, as he looked at the girl he saw as a daughter. Rachel and Sam stood up the moment Quinn's weight was off. Finn stood up, and poked Rachel on the back of her neck. They followed the parents to Judy's car. Sam helped put the sleeping girl in the car, and the seatbelt. Once everyone was set, they went to a restaurant.

Quinn woke up on the way. She was groggy. She didn't know where she was for a second, and was on the verge of panicking. Once she saw Sam, she calmed down some. She took of the earphones and turned off the mp3.

"Where we goin'?" she asked, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She tried to look around.

"I dunno," Sam answered, as he looked out the window. He didn't know where they going. Just that they were going out to eat to celebrate Puck's graduation.

"M'kay," Quinn responded, as she yawned. She put the mp3 in her pocket, and made a mental note to give it to the man she saw as a father.

Judy smiled at her two innocent children. They were so different from their older sister. Franny was becoming what her father wanted to become. Sam and Quinn were becoming their own person, although Russell was trying to manipulate Quinn. The twins and Franny were so different. The twins had many different friends. Franny's friends were all cheerleaders, and none of them had.

Judy was wondering if she should stay with him, but she was afraid he would take the twins and Franny from her. Maybe he'll just try to take Quinn, and that was the worst that could happen. Quinn was vulnerable at the moment, and a separation would destroy her. She'll have to deal with her husband until the twins get older.

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked for the seventeenth time. Quinn and Sam were taking turns, and it was starting to annoy her.

"No," Judy responded, gripping the steering wheel. She was on the verge of snapping at the two children.

"How about now?" Quinn asked, giving her mother an innocent smile though the rear view mirror.

"Not yet," the older Fabray said through her teeth. She was taking deep breaths.

"Now?" Sam asked, grinning. He knew that was it. His mother was going to snap.

"No!" Judy snapped, turning to glare at the two nine year olds.

They giggled and gave each other a hi-five.

"Told you she would get mad," Sam told his sister. Quinn laughed a bit louder.

XxX

The Berry ride was different. All the children were wide awake and chatting. Finn sat in between the two Berrys.

"How does it feel to be out of Lima Elementary?" Finn asked, as he poked Rachel. She giggled and waited until he turned away before poking him back.

"Feels like any other day," the Jewish boy answered.

"We're gonna miss you and Matt," Finn said, as he poked Rachel's cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Watch out Finn, Rachel might tell Quinn you're poking her," LeRoy said, smiling at the two.

Finn grinned. "She won't hurt me, our names are the almost same," he responded, as he stuck his tongue at the youngest Berry.

"We'll see who she helps," Rachel said, as she glared at her friend.

Puck laughed, as he watched one of his best friends and little sister bicker. He knew that his best friends, Sam and Finn would take care of his sisters, Quinn and Rachel, and the rest of the group. They'll have to wait one year to be all together again.

XxX

"How was the ride?" Hiram asked, smiling at Judy's annoyed expression.

"Awesome," Sam answered as he looked at the building. He couldn't see the name, but it looked fancy.

"It was okay," Quinn responded, as she went over to Rachel and took her hand. "Thank you Mr. Hiram, for letting me borrow your mp3."

Hiram smiled as he took the small device back and put it in his pocket.

"These two are annoying," the older blond answered, glaring at her two children, who just gave her a grin. "How can two evil children look so innocent?"

"Finn and Rachel were poking each other the whole ride," Hiram said, as he laughed at the two said kids, who were still poking each other, while Rachel still help Quinn's hand.

"Quinn! Help me!" Rachel squealed, as Finn started to tickle her. She was giggling and trying to get away.

"No, Finn's name rhymes with mine," Quinn answered as she helped Finn to tickle-torture Rachel.

"Told you!" Finn told her as he continued to tickle her.

"Stop!" Rachel shouted, laughing.

"You didn't help me when Finn and the guys were going to throw me into a pond," Quinn responded as she moved away.

The adults were laughing. They loved seeing their kids act carefree. LeRoy and Hiram knew there was going to be a new member in their house.

"Congratulations Puck," Quinn told him, as she gave him an envelope. On top of the envelope started that it was from the family.

"Awesome, I mean, thank you. Quinn, Sam, Mrs. Fabray," Puck said, after his fathers gave him a look. "C'mon bros, I'll tell what's good." Sam and Finn followed Puck into the restaurant.

"Let's go Quinnie, this place has amazing food," Rachel said, as she pulled her blond best friend into the restaurant.

"Those kids are so evil. They just love annoying me. I was on the verge of leaving them in the middle of the street," Judy said, as she rubbed her temple.

Hiram and LeRoy laughed as the three adults followed the four children.

XxX

That weekend, Matt and Puck had their party. They were excited. Finn, Sam, Quinn, and Judy were the first on there. Finn, Sam, and Quinn gave his two friends a grin. Finn gave them each an envelope, while the Fabray twins gave Matt an envelope.

"Thanks Finn, twins," Matt said, as they smiled.

"You are welcome Matt," Quinn answered for them.

A few minutes later, Mike arrived. Even though Matt and Puck were in the same grade, Matt was closer to Mike, while Puck preferred his family. Finn, Sam, and Puck were playing a small game of football, but it wasn't enough with three people. After a while, Matt and Mike started to play, but it was not even.

An hour into the party, it was boys versus girls. It was Puck, Sam, Finn, Mike, and Matt against Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Lauren. LeRoy decided to referee. The guests were all cheering, and had slit up. All the females were rooting for the girls, while the males rooted for the boy. The boys were winning, and it seemed as if the girls didn't have a chance.

At the last minute, Rachel touched the finish line. She was small enough to run and make it. Quinn ran and hugged her. They girls lost by one point, LeRoy was counting by ones, but they did well for a group that knew little to nothing about the sport.

"Go wash up, we're all going to eat now," Hiram told the ten children. They all nodded and ran off.

"Now I can see why Finn loves to be here," Carole Hudson said as she walked up the Berrys and Judy.

"The kids are the best of friends. Finn, Rachel, Sam, and Noah have helped on Quinn's healing. When she's home, she talked about how Finn made her laugh, how Rachel let her rant, how Noah helped her forget, and how Sam is supportive. Those four are all she talks about, although Sam is her twin. I wouldn't be surprised if they go to the same college and stick together all their lives," Judy told them.

Carole smiled softly at her son. She was so proud of him, as she watched him say something to Quinn and made her laugh.

The parents sat around and watched their children interact with each other. Mike was sitting down next to Tina, smiling shyly. Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt were talking. Sugar and Rory were giggling. Lauren was arm wrestling Matt and Puck. Sam, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn were playing a small game of tag. All of the kids were having fun. They were enjoying themselves.

XxX

Rachel and Quinn were sitting together, holding hands and watching everyone. They had gotten bored of tag, and decided to sit out with Artie, after all the other children wanted to join.

"We'll graduate together next year right?" Quinn asked, as she watched her brother look for the people.

"Yeah, you, me, Sam, Finn, and everyone else," Rachel promised her. They smiled at each other. "We'll graduate middle school, high school, and college together. Then we'll have our weddings the same day."

Quinn giggled at her friend. She bumped Rachel's shoulder.

Hiram and LeRoy smiled at each other as they heard Rachel reassure Quinn. They were going to have a wedding the same day, if the future was how they saw. Hiram kissed his husband on the cheek and smiled at the two girls. Not knowing what the next year held.


End file.
